Watching Death
by Roper
Summary: Harper is shot with a strange weapon that enables him to see ghosts- #COMPLETE#
1. I don't know

"We have to get those diplomats out of there," Dylan shouted through the noise of gunfire. "I know that Dylan!" said Beka in an impatient voice. A laser blast whizzed by Dylan's head and she continued. "You have been saying that since we arrived and I have to be honest Dylan its getting kind of annoying." Before firing another round of blasts at the raging neitziens on the other side of the hanger bay. "I know I've been repeating myself but its important," Dylan stated, "if we don't get them out of here then the Alysonian government will be very, very, angry." "Harper! Get them on the Maru!" Beka shouted, trying to avoid continuing this conversation with Dylan, over to Harper and Trance who were attempting to get the officials on the ship with out getting shot. "I know, I know" Harper shouted back, as he was motioning the prisoners to move over by Trance, who was at the airlock of the Maru, one by one. Just after the last diplomat made it to Trance, Harper started to run for the airlock, when Trance shouted, "Harper look out!" He turned just in time to see a neitzien fire a bright green light from his weapon and hit Harper right in the chest. He fell to the floor and instantly found darkness. "Harper!" screamed Beka who had watched the whole scene, horrified. Dylan, Beka, and Tyr ran toward the Maru, Dylan covering fire and Tyr throwing Harper over his shoulder. When they entered the Maru, Tyr ran to the cockpit to steer them off this base. Dylan, Beka and Trance lay Harper down on the deck. "He was hit on the right side of his chest just below his ribcage." Said Beka, hoping to be of help. "Is he going to be ok?" asked Dylan, with his expression on his face showing all the concern he had for his engineer. "I don't know" Trance stated simply. 


	2. Hallucinating

Thanks for all the great reviews guys I appreciate it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harper awoke with a numbed pain in his side. His eyelids flickered open to see three friends standing over him, each wearing the same worried expression. "How you doing, Sport?" asked Beka, her worried look never flickering. "Like I've been shot" stated a dazed Harper. He sat up and looked around the room. There were three other people in the room, besides his friends. He had never seen these people in his life. It took him a couple seconds to interpret exactly what these people looked like. One of them was a young woman, wearing a common wealth uniform, she had blond hair and an extremely pale complextion. The person beside her was a persiet that looked extremely old and tired, he also wore a commonwealth uniform, the other man was human, his shoulder length black hair was tied in a pony tail and he had an angry look on his face. After a couple seconds, Harper noticed something about these people that made his blood run cold. The blond woman had blood all down the right side of her uniform, the persiet had a knife in his left leg with blood protruding from it and slideing down his pant leg. The other man had no blood however and looked perfectly healthy other than a little pale. But Harpers gaze was still lingering on the other two. Terrified, he leaped from his medical bed and as far to the door as possible. "Harper? Whats wrong?" asked Dylan still wearing his worried look. "Who are t-they?" said Harper, who was so scared that he was stumbling on his words. "What? Harper theres no one here other than Dylan, Trance and me" Beka said looking in the direction of Harpers gaze. "Them! Who are they?!" Harper was getting even more frustrated. "He's hallucinating" stated Trance. "I'm not hallucinating!" screamed Harper, who had started to panic. "Harper its okay I believe you, come here" he walked over to Beka suspiciously. Suddenly she grabbed him and injected him with a seditive, then again, he only knew darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "He saw us" said the persiet, "how is that possible?" "He was shot it may have been the weapon, Ken" said the blonde woman, beside him. "I agree, they said it was a neitzien weapon, Maureen, it may have made him capable of see through both the living dimension and the Black dimension" said the man with the pony tail. "Come on, Sam, no one has ever done that before." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Alright Dylan, he's comeing around again, be ready with the hypo" said a familiar voice in Harper's ears. "Harper? How are you feeling?" That was Beka's voice, he could tell now that his brain was fully working on his surroundings. "Yeah, Wha d'ya want?" he asked still a little confused. "You were hallucinating before so we had to sedate you, Harper" Dylan told him still expecting Harper to leap out of bed and run out the door. Harper looked around the room, the woman and the persiet were gone and only the man with the ponytail remained. Dylan followed his gaze and again saw nothing. "Harper? Do you see something?" he asked ready with a hypo. "No.nothing" said Harper knowing that if he told Dylan that he would be sedated again. "Um..can I have some time alone please?" Beka frowned at this comment, she wanted to make sure he was okay, but knowing it was what Harper wanted she agreed. "Sure Harper, but get some sleep." She said before her and the others left the room.  
  
When they had left, Harper asked for privacy mode. When it was engaged, he turned to the man with the ponytail. "Who are you and how come no one but me can see you?" he asked. "My name is Commander Sam White, I don't know how you can see me, but I assume it has something to do with you getting shot, no one else can see me because..well, because I'm dead" Harper almost stopped breathing. "What?!!" he screeched. "Well, there are many dimensions, there is your dimension, my dimension, and many others, but I believe that when you were shot you were brought halfway in between your dimension, the living dimension, and my dimension, the dead dimension, but we call it the Black Dimension." Said Sam, who was still unsure of his own opinion but chose to at least give this guy something to work with. "Who were the other two people with you before?" asked Harper, desiding to change the subject. "The Woman is Lt. Maureen Cherry and the persiet with her was Ensign Ken Ady." Replied Sam. "okay I just have one more question" said Harper. "What?" asked Sam "What do you want?" 


	3. The Black Dimension

"Well, though I did not know you would be given this gift, there is something I should let you in on." Said Sam. "What's that?" asked Harper. "The People that you brought aboard." "The Alysonians?" asked Harper "Yes the Alysonians, they are not who they appear to be" Sam Stated. "What do you mean, not as they appear to be?" Harper was more than a little confused by what Sam was saying. "They also have your ability, they have not told any other race, though, but the elder Alysonians can see into the Black dimension." "WHAT?! How come they never told anyone that?" asked Harper, who was extremely curious as to where this conversation was going. "Well, the Alysonian race is extremely powerful but do you know why?" asked Sam. "Because every time they have an election with a leader from another species, the other leader dies." Said Harper simply. "Yes and do you know how they die?" Sam was trying to make this conversation easy for Harper to understand. "Murder, but they can never trace it back to the Alysonians." Harper was eager to hear more. "Exactly, because the Alysonian Elders can see through to the Black dimension, they can also give an allowance to the dwellers of the black dimension." Sam stated. "What do you mean allowance?" asked Harper, perplexed. "Well, an allowance is a sort of spell, and if a person able to see the black dimension, utters it they can give one who lives in the Black Dimension, the ability to touch and harm a certain person in your dimension. Do you understand?" "Not a word" Harper was so utterly confused that he couldn't think strait. "Okay well, if an Alysonian elder is running for a political position against another species they can give the allowance to one of my people to harm the opposition." Sam could not believe how stupid these people were. "Oh, I get it. But what does that have to do with me?" asked Harper. "The Alysonian leader, Jameson, staged the entire hostage situation with the Drago-Katsof so he could get close to Captain Hunt and kill him, thus stopping the spread of the commonwealth." "Okay yeah I get it.oh CRAP! How the hell do I stop Jameson from doing that." Asked Harper realization sinking in. "You can't stop him from giving the allowance but you can stop the person who is trying to kill Captain Hunt." Said Sam, who had to hurry this conversation up a little. "How do I do that?" 


	4. Healing Quickly

"He's been in there alone for over 2 hours, Rommie, can't you just break down the door or something?" asked Beka, who was very impatient having to wait 2 hours to see if Harper was okay. "Beka, just wait a little longer he wont take that long" said Rommie. "You said that he wasn't sleeping, I just wish I know what he was doing in there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay so I watch over Dylan. What do I tell him, 'Dylan I'm here to make sure Casper doesn't attack you'?" asked Harper, frustrated. "Just make up some interesting excuses, I've seen you do it before." Sam said. "Okay I'll try but, wait a minute have you been watching me?" said Harper. "Not any time that your friends wouldn't see you." Sam stated. Harper still looked at him suspiciously but accepted the answer.  
  
"Alright, lets get started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Beka, Harper just disengaged privacy mode." Said the disembodied voice of Rommie.  
  
"Thanks Rom." She said as she entered medical.  
  
Harper was seated on the medical bed as Beka came in. He was still contemplating what to do to help Dylan with out Dylan finding out.  
  
"Hey Squirt, you okay?" asked Beka noticing that he hadn't realized she was there. Harper jumped, "oh hey Beka I'm just thinking" "What about?" she asked, as she read Trance's log on what his condition was. "nothing, just..." Beka noticed him trail off and looked at him, concerned. "Harper is there something you want to tell me?" she inquired. "Trust me, you wouldn't buy it" he said with a smirk. "are you sure? We've seen some pretty freaky stuff out here" she pressed. "I know, I just don't think you'll believe me..well, see you later." Said Harper, who jumped off the medical bed before she could inquire further. "wait Harper, are you sure you feel okay?" asked Beka. "Trust me I'm fine." He said, and walked off med deck. "He's right, all of the tissue where Harper was shot seems to be repairing itself quite quickly." Said Andromeda's voice from around the room. "how quickly?" asked Beka. "he should be fully healed in 2 hours." Andromeda said, sounding confused. "But that's impossible, he was only shot 4 hours ago." 


	5. Explain

All day Harper barely left Dylan's side . He didn't want his friend to be killed in the one moment he turned his back. He had a short conversation with Sam, which, as usual left many unanswered questions. Sam had told him to watch out for any of the "ghosts" that walked the halls of the Andromeda, because thought they had always been able to see Harper, they were never able to physically effect him until he was able to see them. So Sam's warning was to stay away from any potentially dangerous spirits. Another topic of their earlier conversation was that there were still magog spirits on board from their encounter with the world ship. Most of them had passed to the dark abyss but some remained onboard.  
  
Harper walked onto Command, and glanced at every inch of the room. Tyr noticed this. "Searching for Neitziens, little man? Its highly unlikely they would be here with out us noticing" he said. Harper just looked at him and mumbled under his breath,  
  
"more than you know"  
  
Since Harper had been extremely edgy all day, Beka told him to get some rest. Harper agreed only because Sam said he would watch over Dylan. Harper walked down the hall to his quarters, as he turned the corner he came face to face with a magog. He turned to run when the magog stuck out its claws and slashed Harper's arm. Harper yelped and ran down the hall, the magog close on his heels. Harper was slowing down, the magog was catching up, Harper thought it was all over when suddenly Ken Ady and Maureen turned the corner and dove for the magog.  
  
"Run Harper!" screamed Maureen, when she and Ken had the magog pinned to the ground. He dashed down the corridor and after about 3 turns he ran strait into Trance and Beka. He turned the corner so suddenly that Beka and him came crashing to the floor.  
  
"Harper why are you running? And at least warn me when you try to run me ove.." Beka trailed off. She had seen the spot where the magog scratched Harper. "Harper, Explain." 


	6. Are you sure?

Harper sat at the edge of the medical bed looking down at his feet, dangling a foot above the ground. Trance, Beka, Dylan, Tyr and Rommie were huddled around him.  
  
"Harper I asked you to explain." Said Beka. Harper was silent.  
  
"Harper what did this?" asked Dylan, still no response.  
  
Tyr who was on the far end of the room walked quickly up to Harper, pushing the others aside.  
  
"Boy! Answer the question!" he shouted and grabbed Harper's shoulders and shook him slightly.  
  
"Tyr stop it!" yelled Beka. She then turned to Harper who still had his head down.  
  
"Harper, I need you to tell me what happened." She said as calm and quiet as possible.  
  
Harper looked up from his shoes, into Beka's eyes, how could he lie to her, he never had before, then again before it was never this serious.  
  
"I..uh.I got cut on a coolant pipe." He stated, saying the last part of the sentence very quickly.  
  
"Are you sure Harper?" asked Rommie.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." He said, then quickly got off the bed and ran out the door. 


	7. Seeking Answers

Beka was fed up. She had been trying to find Harper for over 4 hours. Rommie was of no help, all she said when Beka asked where he was was "He'll come out when hes ready to talk." Beka growled at the memory. Rommie didn't understand. No one on the ship understood that if Harper didn't tell her something, it was bad.  
  
Beka turned the corner slowly because she thought she heard voices. She peeked around into the next hall to see Harper halfway down it,talking to himself.  
  
"Well what do I do? They're gonna find out sooner or later, Beka's going to be pissed that I didn't tell her the truth she knows when I lie."said Harper.  
  
There was a pause then he said,  
  
"Could I at least tell Beka?" he asked the air around him.  
  
Beka chose this spot to let her presence be known.  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked, as if not wondering why he was talking to himself. He sharply turned to see her, a horrified look plastered on his face. He was at a loss for words.  
  
"B-beka I-I uh.you weren't there a minute ago" he said lookind desperate to change the subject.  
  
"Tell me what?" she repeated, coolly.  
  
Harper glanced beside him where Maureen and Sam were, his eyes asked what to do. They thought for a moment.  
  
"You should tell her, but only her no one else." Said Maureen. Sam nodded.  
  
"k" said Harper simply.  
  
Beka just stared at him, she had watched him waiting for an answer but getting a "k" to thin air. She was beginning to get impatient, she wanted to know what was going on NOW.  
  
"Harper, spill it." She demanded.  
  
"Alright do you remember when I got shot?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Vaguely" she sarcastically said, waiting for more.  
  
"well it did something to me. I'm told," he turned his head to face Maureen and Sam before turning back to Beka. "I'm told that I'm part way into another dimension, it is called the Black dimension. Its where all the dead people live and being that I'm partway in there I can see the dead people. They can always see us but since our dimension has a wall we can't see them." he paused for a moment.  
  
"so I can see dead people." Hs stated simply.  
  
"Have you been watching that movie again?" she asked thinking he had just scared himself too much.  
  
"no Beka one of the ghosts is named Sam and he told me that Jameson."  
  
"The Alysonian?" Beka interrupted. Harper Glared.  
  
"Yes, he is going to kill Dylan and this was all a set up. There is this spell, its called an allowence and it gives Jameson the ability to get a ghost to kill Dylan."  
  
"okay stop there. Your telling me that a respected Alysonian leader is trying to kill Dylan using ghosts?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, The old Alysonians can see ghosts and they use them to kill people and that's what Jameson is doing to Dylan. Because Dylan can't see the ghost, he cant stop it." Said Harper.  
  
Beka sighed, it had been a long day and she didn't need to put up with Harpers crap. He, seeing that she didn't believe him decided to say more.  
  
"Beka, Kindly tell me why the Alysonians always win elections." He tried a different approach.  
  
"Because the ones they run up against always get killed by some unknown.murderer." He paused realization filling her eyes.  
  
"Harper how did you really get that scratch." She asked, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Ghosts that died here still are here, Beka. That includes magog." He said. Finally getting somewhere.  
  
"oh my god you mean a magog did that? But how did they hurt you but the haven't hurt me?" she asked.  
  
"the only time ghosts can hurt us is if some one gives an allowence for them to do it or you can see them."  
  
"how do we stop this ghost from killing Dylan." She asked, worried for her friend.  
  
"I have to stay with him all the time to make sure no one goes near him." Said Harper.  
  
"Okay so what do I do?" Beka was feeling helpless. 


	8. Goodbye

"You can.uh..help?" said Harper.  
  
"I can Help? Wow big big job!" said Beka angrily.  
  
Harper and Beka made their way towards command and as soon as they got inside Harper stopped following Beka. She turned towards him when she realized he wasn't beside her.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"He's here" Harper whispered and dashed over to where Dylan was talking to someone.  
  
"Dylan I." Harper stopped himself when he realized who Dylan had been talking to, it was Jameson.  
  
"Harper I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Jameson" Jameson shook hands with Harper.  
  
"Dylan Can I talk to you?" Harper asked.  
  
"um.can it wait Mr. Harper?" Dylan implied.  
  
"Its important" Harper and Dylan walked off Command and into the corridor.  
  
"Dylan Jamison is trying to kill you!" Harper forced out.  
  
"Harper that ridiculou..." but Dylan didn't finish his sentence. Harper spotted a ghost appear behind Dylan.  
  
"Dylan!" Harper yelled and pushed Dylan out of the way just before the Spirit's blow fell.  
  
"Harper what the hell?" Said Dylan as soon as he hit the ground.  
  
"Dylan trust me, go to command now!" yelled Harper as he appeared to be fighting with some unseen force.  
  
Dylan got up and ran into Command. Everyone looked at him and he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Harper is outside..he is fighting with something." He said trying not to sound crazy.  
  
Just after he said that Beka raised her weapon to Jameson.  
  
"So its here." She stated.  
  
"Uh.whats here?" asked Rommie, answering everyones question. "The ghost." Beka simply said, receiving a glare from Jameson.  
  
Tyr snorted.  
  
"Ghost? That's foolish" just after he spoke, Harper came flying into Command and hit a consule.  
  
"Harper!" yelled Trance as she ran to his side. He got up and made his way over to Jameson.  
  
"The ghost?" asked Beka.  
  
"Sam's taking care of it" he said then turned to Jameson, "Why do you want to kill Dylan?"  
  
"Kill Dylan Harper don't accuse him of something so outrageous" threatened Rommie, who was surprised at how Harper was acting.  
  
"Answer" Harper said.  
  
"Your Captain's commonwealth would ruin my peoples political abilities." Stated Jameson, not even flinching.  
  
"What? You mean Harper is telling the truth?" asked Rommie, her anger flaring.  
  
"Yes..um..but I still don't completely understand whats going on" said Dylan, still confused.  
  
"OK, I'll put it simply." Said Beka, "Harper can see ghosts, Alysonians can too, Jameson's trying to kill you using ghosts."  
  
"Mmmhumph." said Trance.  
  
Tyr, who was silent for most of this decided to speak up.  
  
"So how can the little professor see ghosts?"  
  
"We think its when he got shot." Said Beka. Who had turned to Tyr. Jameson took this moment to seize her weapon. He was successful and turned it on Dylan.  
  
"NO!" yelled Harper. He ran in front of Dylan.  
  
"Get out of the way!" screamed Jameson.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you just kill him after all I've done to stop it" Harper yelled back.  
  
Jameson charged up the weapon and was about to pull the trigger when something threw him against the wall.  
  
"what the.." Harper turned his head to see the ghost that had tried to kill Dylan.  
  
"huh?" Harper was getting very confused.  
  
"I convinced him to do otherwise" said a voice from behind him. Sam.  
  
"How?"  
  
"it doesn't matter now" said Sam.  
  
"Okay I understand that the little professor is.eccentric, but talking to himself?" asked Tyr who had picked up Beka's blaster from the unconscious Jameson.  
  
"Not himself" said Beka, snatching the gun away from him.  
  
"Uh.Sam?" Harper said as he noticed that sam's image was beginning to fade.  
  
"Its alright Harper, the guns effect must be wearing off but remember, even though you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there." Said Sam, smileing as he disappeared from view.  
  
"bye" Harper whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~ THE END Hope you liked it by the way, I didn't mean to make Tyr so mean it just turned out that way. 


End file.
